User talk:Ivan247
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ivan247 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZoshiX (Talk) 08:19, April 4, 2011 __TOC__ Okay, I've decided to try again. I'm just going to make a second attempt on making modded SR files. This time I'll skip the HTML file thing so I'm wondering like Red can I use your mods to make modded versions of the game and your mods? I made a page but it is small content because I didn't even get started yet. Here is the page with small content if you want to see it Ivan. --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 20:58, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item @Stixx44, you have permission to use my version of Ivan's mods, but just to let you know, I update it pretty often, so you might have to do some file moving once every few versions. 3.1 i'm thinking of releasing tonight that adds back the mist effect to the Graveyard stages (except 4 and 6) and adds another stage and some weapons. I recommend waiting until 3.1 is released which will be in the matter of hours, but that doesn't mean you can't start making them. You'll just have to do a little bit of moving. RedHardcore (talk) 00:45, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Follow the rules I've given to RedHardcore and it should be OK. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 04:02, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Lv 9 and 10 dual swords Welp, I'm starting to make lv 9 weapons for the mod. I could easily make lv 9 and 10 versions of your weapons, but I want you to make them because its your class. I don't think that ha55ii is going to go beyond lv8 which is why i'm making them. RedHardcore (talk) 06:18, February 10, 2016 (UTC) I guess I can work on that... But requires some time though. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 08:00, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good. If you want, you can also make special weapon sets that are harder to find that break the normal path of weapons (e.g. The Poison Grenade 2). I will make a few myself. Some of them are lv 6/8 exclusive like the artillery weapons and the Fire/Thunder Charge Staff/Rods. (lv 10 ones will get developed soon, but that's months up the road). As of right now, I'm only going to go up to the 3rd of the "pathed" weapons (or 4th if new weapons are added this Friday) because I want to upgrade from the lv 7/8 version of the weapon and not the 5/6 version (it makes more sense). I plan on making an ocean series containing the lv 9 weapons to the east and continuing off the Submarine series to the south to the southern land with forest terrain and a cave entrance (Possible future megaboss). Some of the ocean maps will have the darkness effect of caverns. RedHardcore (talk) 20:01, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Monster Box Modded So I was able to extract the base .js file and get the gifs of monsterbox, but I don't know how to make an html, and I don't know if I am missing something. I tried replicating the SR one then changing it, but it won't load. I have them here: https://www.dropbox.com/home?preview=MBM.zip There are also unused heads that are un named and can be used for new stick ranger heads. There are some properties in monsterbox that Stick Ranger probably doesn't have, like physical weapons having the ability for snipers to pierce enemies and hit multiple enemies, and even increase by multiples for each pierce (this could probably work for other classes as well). Something like that can be converted to the actual Stick Ranger. Also, if you ever decide to mod monster box yourself, could you add the Dual Swordsman class? RedHardcore (talk) 03:16, February 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm a bit busy and this probably won't be my priority. However I will try to have a look when I have time. At the mean time, you can try to have a look at the webpage's source at Dan-Ball and copy the JS scripts to the website. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 07:12, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Birthday? Just wondering, as it sounds almost completely random and I think deserves a mention. 07:39, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I guess I can reveal that. It's 18 Dec. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 05:05, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday! :) RualStickR (talk) 23:47, December 18, 2016 (UTC)RualStickR Maintenance Adminship Hello! After discussion with the other administrators, you have been promoted to the rank of maintenance admin. You have, at many times in the past, helped us out during unfavorable situations (read: Speddos), and your edits alone certainly would have warranted a promotion. We figure that the additional powers of being able to delete pages and block unfavorable users will be able to help you out in the future. Your duties on this site have not changed, and you are not required to put in any extra effort unless you decide that you want to, hence the promotion to a maintenance admin rather than a traditional one. We hope that this upgrade will ease your conscience rather than put an additional burden on your to-do list (as we are certain that keeping the more-popular Dan-Ball Wiki in line is a daunting task in and of itself). ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 22:47, January 22, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks for the promotion. I have been and will be keeping my eye on this wiki also, while maintaining my focus on the Dan-Ball wiki. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 03:22, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Your mod/fanon idea permission stuff Hello Ivan, I am currently rewriting a weapons list for a fanon class. Am I allowed to say that some of the weapons drop from stages in your mod? ("A" stages and so forth) Thanks in advance §Dokohne§ 04:05, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Not a problem. But you probably need to mention somewhere that it's a stage in my mod as prople will otherwise have no idea where that stage is. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 06:18, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Ok thanks §Dokohne§ 15:09, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Is it too late now to say sorry? :( I wanna come back to the community :( Please forgive me for my misconduct and unblock my original id :'( Pleeease! I want a last chance :( TheFanMaster1 (talk) 06:09, August 4, 2017 (UTC) My first question would be if it is really you. I'm gonna leave it up to the actual staff folks to sort this out, though. Fire InThe HoleTalk 09:45, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Sorry Hey Ivan, I just wanted to say sorry about accidently deleting things while adding cards. I didn't mean to and I don't think I would have noticed if you hadn't. I just really wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for taking up your time, and to have a nice day. -JWDD- 13:13, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :It's fine. We all make mistakes sometimes. Enjoy your stay here. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 14:06, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Your Soul Double Swords Your user profile image shows a double sword weapon where one sword is green, and the other is purple. Can i get a SR weapon / Item image of that? EG : this Thanks man, I'm working on a big project on the wiki. Also, if you were to use it what compo items would you have? (images of those would be appreciated too.) Thanks! - UserJW'Yelloast'DDTalk - 14:15, December 6, 2017 (UTC) : Here. As a bonus, some lore for you that I made up on the fly: :Name: Malicious Dual Sword :The Purple Sword is a Sword enchanted with Dark Energy for Darkness type magical attacks, while the Green Sword is forged with an extremely lethal venom for Poison type magical attacks. :The compos are 2 Gems: The Purple Gem is called Cursed Gem, which further enhances Darkness power, and the Green Gem is just an Emerald (but which I have invested magical powers to make its potency several times higher compared with canonical Emeralds). :It's said that the Dark Sword also has some strains of Electrical origins, causing its energy to be released in forms of dark-purplish lightning. :Its rumoured that the Swords can be controlled telekinetically once the user fully unlocks the Dual Sword's potential. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 17:56, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :Perfect! Thank you man! : - UserJW'Yelloast'DDTalk - 21:31, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Lol I'm doing the same to you. Lol, it's only fair I leave a one sentence message on your page after you leave one on mine. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:14, June 5, 2018 (UTC) What is this? What is all this content? Is it a game? Is it like a list of hopes and dreams for stick ranger 2 Cass delau (talk) 17:45, February 12, 2019 (UTC)Cass delau A Question When You Created The Pet Called Firey Did You Have BFDI In Mind For The Name Or Not Josewong (talk) 00:07, May 27, 2019 (UTC) I don't even know what BFDI is so probably not. If you tell me the full name of BFDI I might have an idea what you mean though. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 08:05, May 27, 2019 (UTC) it means Battle for Dream Island. and there's a guy called firey or something in it. you probably don't know it. Marcossanches131 (talk) 00:50, September 11, 2019 (UTC)